Mirada de rey
by Rina Sayata
Summary: Oshitari es el amante de Atobe por esta noche...


_Título: Mirada de Rey_

_Autora: Rina Sayata_

_Pareja: Arrogant pair (Atobe x Oshitari)_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Esa mirada arrogante, si, esa. Como si yo fuera inferior a ti, como si tu fueras lo único o lo mejor del mundo, como si en verdad fueras un rey.

Soy tu amante esta noche, es la primera vez que me das ese "privilegio". Tal vez no lo sepas, pero siempre había tenido deseos de estar contigo.

Llego a tu mansión, tú estás esperándome. Me invitas a pasar y me conduces a tu habitación: grande, lujosa, toda una suit. Te sientas en la cama y me miras, otra vez esa mirada arrogante. A veces deseo decirte que te odio, que no soporto estar cerca de ti, que me fastidia tu soberbia actitud... pero algo me lo impide, es como si sintiera algo tan profundo que no me deja odiarte.

"Acércate "

Dices con tu conocido tono de voz mientras extiendes una mano hacia a mi en una cordial invitación. Me acerco, tomo tu mano y te miro: eres hermoso.

Muchas veces me han dicho que mi mirada tiene algo de parecido a la tuya, aunque dudo mucho que sea cierto. El solo hecho de pensarlo me desagrada.

Tu mano libre se posa en mi cintura y acercamos nuestros rostros en un inconsciente acto de deseo. Siento tu cálido aroma y mi corazón acelera sus latidos... ¿por qué?. Tal vez lo sé, si, lo sé, lo que pasa es que no quiero admitirlo.

En un repentino impulso te beso, sintiendo que no existe más mundo que tus suaves, dulces y seductores labios. Me dejo caer sobre ti, quedando entre tus piernas. Tus brazos me rodean inmediatamente y tus manos se introducen bajo mi playera acariciando mi espalda lentamente.

Mi pantalón comienza a apretarme, y por el sonrojo en tus mejillas, creo que el tuyo también. Mis besos se vuelven más profundos, te arrebato la respiración en repetidas ocasiones, tocando tu lengua con la mía.

Detienes sutilmente mis besos, acaricias mi rostro y quitas mi playera. Me incorporo y me arrodillo en la cama, tú te colocas frente a mi en la misma posición. Tus manos recorren mi pecho sensualmente para después besarlo. Succionas un poco dejando en mi piel pequeñas marcas rojizas que seguramente mañana se tornarán púrpuras. Después te diriges a mis pezones y los muerdes delicadamente provocando gran placer en mi ser y aumentando mi erección.

"¿Por qué no complaces a ore-sama Yuushi?"

Me preguntas dejando de morder y mirándome a los ojos.

"¿Complacerte en qué Atobe?

"Tus gemidos. ¿Qué acaso ore-sama no te está complaciendo a ti?"

No respondo. Y no es que no me provoques placer, solamente no quiero. No pienso compartir mis gemidos con nadie, menos contigo. Eres tan arrogante, no quiero aumentar tu ego.

"Respóndele a ore-sama Yuushi."

"No Atobe, no me provocas placer."

Me miras indignado. Creo que es porque todos tus amantes te han dicho que eres maravilloso. Me levanto, después de esto ya no va a pasar nada más entre nosotros. Recojo mi playera del suelo, pero antes de que me la pongas, hablas:

"Oshitari... ¿Por qué?"

"Eso te pregunté yo hace tiempo. ¿Recuerdas?"

"No quise lastimarte. Me dejé llevar por un falso amor, por promesas que sólo eran mentiras"

"¿Quién lo diría? El gran ore-sama se enamoró."

"¡No...!"

"¿Entonces Atobe?

Cierras los ojos sin saber que responder a mi pregunta, es natural, eres demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que te enamoraste. Un leve sentimiento de culpa me invade, me olvido de marcharme y vuelvo a la cama, tomándote por sorpresa.

"Si no me vas a responder por lo menos hagamos algo divertido."

Esbozas una débil sonrisa, aún herido por mis preguntas. Te dejas caer en el colchón cerrando los ojos como dormido, sin moverte, sin mirar, sin hablar. Me estás esquivando.  
Me inclino sobre tu rostro besándote suavemente. Abres los ojos en medio del beso, y me miras, una mirada profunda y llena de arrogancia. Dejo de besarte y te acaricio sobre la ropa, logrando que tu erección sobresalga levemente.

Dirás que me aprovecho, pero me gusta tenerte a mi merced. Mi mano se desliza dentro de tu pantalón y acaricio tu miembro, provocando en ti diversas sensaciones. De tus labios salen pequeños gemidos cuando abro el cierre, desabrocho el botón y masturbo tu erección. Tu líquido se vierte en mi mano y muerdes tus labios mientras colocas una mano en tu rostro para que no te pueda contemplar.

"Atobe... ¿no vas a decir nada?"

A veces me sorprenden los cambios que puedes lograr en mi. En otra circunstancia, con otro amante, me hubiera marchado. Sin embargo sigo aquí, y no entiendo bien el por qué. Tal vez todo esté en el pasado ó en el presente y lo que me haces sentir.

Sin mostrarme tu rostro susurras cosas que no puedo escuchar, seguramente no quieres que lo escuche. Y yo, que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, me acerco a tu cuerpo, quito tu mano de tu rostro con delicadeza sorprendiéndome por la poca resistencia que has puesto, y te miró directamente a los ojos, que están abiertos y tratan de no mirar nada.

"Dilo en voz alta."

Ahora tu mirada es de sorpresa, has fijado tu atención en mi rostro, como preguntándome muchas cosas que ni yo mismo sé.

"Si, me enamoré."

Dices en un susurro dirigido sólo a mi. Eso era lo que te pregunté y lo que, después de pensarlo bien, no quería saber. Sabía que me dolería, y, en efecto, así fue.

"Y sigo enamorado."

Agregas sorprendiéndome. Haciendo que mi mundo se venga encima, destruyendo todas mis esperanzas. Ahora mismo, sentado a tu lado y contemplándote, me siento el hombre más confundido del mundo. Todo lo que siento es contradictorio, odio, amor... Ya no entiendo nada.

"¿Y quién es el desafortunado?"

Pregunto para sentirme menos herido, cosa que no ocurre, pero por lo menos quiero creerlo así. No respondes, te incorporas, me miras y me besas. ¿Por qué tienes que sorprenderme tanto?.

-

"¿Sabes que tienes mirada de rey?"

Me preguntas después de mirar al cielo por largo tiempo, dirigiendo una cálida sonrisa hacia mi.

"Sigue diciendo esas cosas y no volveré a ser tu amante –respondo seriamente, aunque poco después empiezo a reír por el comentario y por mi propia respuesta."

"Yuushi, te amo."

Nunca pensé que dirías eso, ahora se que todo puede pasar. Y yo también lo hago.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Se aceptan comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias. _


End file.
